


Milkshakes

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Milkshakes

It was a beautiful location. Kagome had taken painstaking care to choose _just_ the right spot- lush green grass, meticulously maintained, just on the edge of the river. It looked idyllic, like something she dreamed of as a child when she played pretend with her dolls, or later, when she leafed through wedding magazines as she planned her big day.

 _Their_ big day. She had to keep reminding herself of that. The wedding planner suggested that they have the ceremony facing south so that they could get as much sunlight as possible; She was right, it look gorgeous. The large arches were draped in pristine white linen, placed strategically down the aisle on the way to the alter. There was even a chandler, dripping in tear drop jewels that would hang overhead. It really was everything she had pictured.

So why had she run?

She could hear the music playing for her, the telltale sign that the crowd should rise, that she would be making her grand entrance. But instead, she ducked down, lowering herself in the back seat so that the driver wouldn’t catch sight of her, the petticoat under princess style white gown making the task especially difficult. She had chosen his car because she knew he would be the first to leave and she could make her escape. That was the easy answer. She had chosen _him,_ because when she saw his silver hair, white ears peeking out, heard his voice for the first time in years, she felt like her soul was on fire. All these years later and he still had that affect on her. The car door opened and she felt her heart stop, heard the driver lumber onto the black leather seats with a grunt. He leaned his head back, silver hair thrown up into a bun, perhaps to look more respectable. Or maybe it was just easier to carry the equipment. He let out a long suffering sigh as he closed his eyes.

“Get out Kagome.” He said, totally drained. Like he didn’t have time for a runaway bride hiding in his car.

The nerve!

Kagome felt her stomach drop to the floor. She was found out so quickly. He hadn’t even started the car! “Can’t you just drive?” Kagome groaned, looking over her shoulder then back at the hanyou, trying to convey the urgency. Seriously, how could he not pick up on the situation?

“Are you kidding?” He scoffed. “I don’t take orders from you, princess.” He hadn’t seen Kagome in almost a decade, and it seemed like she was still the same. Sure, she had filled out (it was some sort of unique torture to keep his eyes off her breasts- that cut was _low_ ) but her bossy attitude seemed unchanged. Hitting the unlock button he said, “Get out. They’re looking for you. In case you missed it, that music is your cue.”

“ _Please_ Inuyasha!” She hadn’t meant to make her voice that loud or whiny, but he was _seriously_ infuriating. She wasn’t acting like he worked for her, she was clearly in a bad spot. “I’m desperate, damn it! _Please_?” She bit her bottom lip in worry, blue eyes wide and pleading. He turned to look at her, _finally_ , and he lost the battle. He had never been able to deny her anything, especially when she looked that worried. “Fuck!” He cursed in annoyance. “You really want to leave?” He asked. She quickly answered yes, obviously worried she would be seen.

“Don’t tell Miroku I was the one that got you out. When you tell this story to people you say you hitched a ride out of here, or walked or flew off on a fucking unicorn. Got it?”

“Got it.” She said, nodding quickly, looking around. “Can we go?”

He looked at her incredulously, dark brows raised, mouth hanging open. “Go where?”

Kagome gave him a smile, the saddest looking excuse he had ever seen. “Can we get a milkshake?” He looked dumbfounded, echoing her answer. “Yeah, I really, really want a thick, chocolate milkshake.” Inuyasha blinked back his surprise, then faced forward to insert his key.

When was the last time he saw her? It was at some party, some loud event where it was hard to pick anyone out, but his eyes were always drawn to her. She had given him a hug that day, and promised they would get together soon. They had been close in high school, good friends until senior year when she dated Hojo. It became harder to be around her then. Having a soul crushing obsession on your friend turned out to be much more painful when some other guy had his arm around her waist. They never got together after that. They went to college and drifted apart. She continued to date Hojo, and he dated numerous women, some more seriously than others. But always, in the back of his mind, she was there.

It seemed like forever until his engine started, his speedy red sports car roaring to life then pulling out of the driveway. What in the world was he doing?

“So, this seems like a monumentally bad idea.” He glanced back at her in the rearview window. “What the hell made you do this? And hide in a _dog demons_ car for christs sake? You had to of known that I’d smell you out.”

Damn. She really hadn’t thought of that.

“I was just thinking that instead of getting married today I had better go pay my overdue library fines.” She mocked smiled at him, climbing over into the front seat. He pushed her oversized dress out of the way as she plodded through. “Of course I left because I can’t go through with it.” She moaned, covering her face with her hands. “I heard you telling Miroku that you were leaving so I just- I made a spit second decision and ran to your car.”

“Don’t you think there was a better time to make that decision? Maybe like the rehearsal dinner? The week before? Fuck, what about when you raided Cinderella’s castle and stole her dress?” Kagome frowned as she looked down, muttering that the dress what pretty.

“This is the worst fucking day.” He complained, gripping the steering wheel. Kagome could have killed him in that moment. Their separation hasn’t made him any less dramatic.

“Yeah, this must be a real drag for you.” She said, tone dry. “I’ve only disappointed 150 people and broken Hojo’s heart, not to mention I probably made my Grampa have an aneurism, but yeah, having to give an old friend a lift must be real hard.” She was taking it out on Inuyasha, and Gods, it wasn’t fair, but he was the only target and she was high strung.

“Seems like you know the stakes are pretty high, so why don’t we turn around and you can get the hell out of my car and get married?” He hadn’t meant it to sound as crass as it came out, but he meant it. This was no way to go about the situation. She owed it to the people there to let them know she was bailing. She definitely owed it to Hojo. Sure, from what he could remember he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed- the guy probably didn’t have an original thought his entire life- but he always came across as a decent guy, as much as it killed him to admit it. When he was an angsty teenager he used to day dream about beating the dude to a pulp, but as he got older, and their relationship seemed as steady and solid as ever, he had to accept that the girl he had pined over for years was in a serious, committed relationship, and Hojo made her happy. Or, at least that’s what he had thought until 5 minutes ago. Kagome looked at him, wide eyed and began to bawl, streaks of black mascara running down her cheeks. Inuyasha shrank back, shoulders raised in alarm. He hadn’t meant to do _that_.

“D-Don’t cry!” He yelped. “You’ve gotta understand how fucking weird this is for me.” He explained, trying to say something, anything to make her stop. “I haven’t seen you in person in what? 9 years? 10? Miroku asked me to help set up his DJ equipment for a gig, I had no idea it was your fucking wedding. I do a favor and all of a sudden I have a chick I haven’t seen since high school camped out in my damn car asking me to help her run away.” She sniffled, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to hold back another outburst. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to go back?” He tried, taking care to use a gentler tone. She nodded, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. “Yeah, I- I’m not going back. If I do, I’ll get suckered into doing it. I’ll lose my nerve.”

“Suckered in?” He echoed. He had to admit, the case of the rogue bride was intriguing. It was strange to see the woman who always seemed so self-assured and confident so utterly defeated looking. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her. She radiated happiness like the fucking sun back then. It was hard to find someone that held up to her, even after all these years. When he walked into the reception area, carrying Miroku’s speakers and ever saw the their names.. it felt like a punch in the gut. He wanted to see her, and at the same time.. he wasn’t sure he wanted to torture himself like that.

Kagome swallowed hard. “I feel like my life just… _happened_ to me. Hojo asked me out, and my friends kept saying I should say yes. He was a nice guy, and I didn’t have any complaints and it just- it just kept going. Whenever I said I had second thoughts everyone kept saying how lucky I was. That’s all anyone ever says to me- I’m so lucky to have a guy like Hojo, and I am! He’s good, and kind and caring-“

“And you don’t love him.” He finished for her. It wasn’t hard to guess. He couldn’t lie, it felt good to say.

“Yeah.” She admitted, “I don’t love him.” She bit her bottom lip nervously. “I thought when we went to college we would break up but things were just _fine._ Then we graduated and were both looking for a place to live, and he asked me to move in… and it just made sense. I kept thinking ‘this is what adult life is. This feeling is just being bored. This must be what love is.’ So I stuffed those feelings down. He proposed, in front of _everyone_ and how do you say no to that? And then my mom and my friends were so excited to plan and it did start to get exciting… but then when I saw you today it all sort of hit me. I’m marrying Hojo. _I’m actually marrying Hojo._ And I knew I couldn’t. I keep letting things just happen-“

Now he was even more confused. Sure, some of what she had said before made sense. When they were younger he had always thought he could make her happier, but he chalked that up to being bitter. He had never seen her overly thrilled to be with him, just content. But he figured that’s what kind of person she was- not huge into PDA (which really made no sense, if he really thought about it. Kagome was one of the most touchy-feely people he had ever met) “What the hell do I have to do with any of this?” He asked. She took a moment before she answered, nerves getting the best of her.

“I had the biggest crush on you, you know.” She looked at him from the corner of her eye; admitting her schoolgirl love still not easy as an adult. “I kept waiting for you to ask me out, but my friends said you didn’t like me, and by junior year when you still didn’t ask me out, I got the hint. When Hojo asked me to be his girlfriend everyone thought it was a good idea to help get over you, and he was such a ncie guy… and then it was just… okay. Not horrible, not great. Just good. Alright. I was just coasting with Hojo… not living.” Kagome leaned her head back in embarrassment. “I saw you today out the window and I felt like my heart stopped. I was so happy and nervous and anxious to see you. I realized I never felt that way with Hojo. I thought I should’ve taken a shot back then, even if you rejected me. I should’ve worked up the nerve to ask out someone I liked, not someone who was just nice. I heard you were going and it was like my last opportunity to take control of my life was leaving.” Kagome took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing as the tears welled up in her eyes. “I saw you today and I felt like I got my pulse back.”

Inuyasha didn’t quite know what to say to any of that- her confession, his apparent role in her younger life and what he seemed to represent now. “I’m not saying that you’re my answer or anything. Its not like I’ve been in love with you all these years, because that would be weird” _Damn, she was rambling!_ “ Or that you deserve this burden I’m putting on you or I expect anything from you.” She said, holding her hands up in defense. “I’m just saying- Gods, I feel so stupid.” She tried to take several steadying breaths. After a moment of quiet, Inuyasha finally spoke.

“But you don’t regret it?” He asked. “You’re not _going_ to regret it? Running off with me?” He liked the way that sounded. Running off. With me. He had to be sure she wasn’t making a mistake before he got too ahead of himself.

She shook her head. “I should have done this a long time ago.”

“Okay.” He let out a sigh. He was committed now. He was helping her run away from a stable and secure future. Maybe one day he would tell her about how badly he wanted her in high school. About how as an adult he still thought of her. About how even now, he was still so in love with the pieces of her he could remember. He had the feeling that he would have plenty of time to convey his feelings. She might not want him; she might prefer her space or maybe she wasn’t even interested in him anymore. But he wouldn’t be such a fool as to let his cowardice get the best of him a second time. Seeing Kagome again, having her by his side was his second chance, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

“So, extra thick milkshakes?” He asked, finally letting a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Kagome smiled. “Yeah, extra thick. Like _triple_ thick.”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but laugh

She had jumped into his car by choice, knowing it was his. Fuck, she had said he made her feel alive again. He hadn’t planned to see her and she hadn’t planned to run. But here she was, like some sort of miracle.

Like hell he was letting her go this time.


End file.
